dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Edmund Hillary and Tenzing Norgay VS Frodo and Sam/Rap Meanings
'[[Hillary and Norgay|Hillary and ''Norgay]]: '''Its the greatest climbers against two hobbits! (Hillary and Norgay were the first to climb Mt. Everest, the largest mountain in the world, so they call themselves the greatest climbers. Frodo and Sam are known as Hobbits.) When we come at the mic, we completley stomp it! (Hillary and Norgay say they dominate in rapping.) Get to your hobbit hole if you don't wanna mess with us (Hobbits oftern live in the ground called Hobbit Holes, Norgay says they should cower back to their homes if they don't want torap.) cause we came to the top of dear Mount Everest. (As stated before Hillary and Norgay were the first to climb Mount Everest.) You two have been walking with a thing named Smeagol (Smeagol otherwise known as Gollum was a ugly creature who travelled with Frodo and Sam to Mt. Doom but created conflict with Frodo and Sam.) When you could have been easily ''just flown with the eagles!'' (Hillary and Norgay point out as many fans of LoTR do, question why didn't they use The Eagles to fly them to Mt. Doom for a quicker, safer journey.) Our rhymes are as cold straight from Nepal! (Cold is double meaning here, cruel rhymes and the fact Nepal, where Mt. Everest is, is known to be cold.) For we are the two MCs to rule them all! ("One Ring To Rule Them All." is one of the most popular LoTR quotes. MCs are superior rappers. Hillary and Norgay are saying they are above Frodo and Sam in rapping.) '[[Frodo and Sam|Frodo and ''Sam]]: '''It's Frodo and Sam! Straight from The Shire! (Frodo and Sam are from The Shire, where most hobbits live.) You reached your peak, you two must be tired. (reaching a peak in life means you at the climax also Peak means the top of a mountain, Sam is saying they must be tired after all that climbing from their expedition.) Our journey is to stop Sauron and greed addiction (Frodo and Sam went to throw the ring, which causes people to get extremley greedy with it, in Mt. Doom to stop Sauron's power.) While your journey is just for some dumb competition. (Hillary and Norgay only made it to the top because they were in The 1953 British Mount Everest expedition, which is a competition to see who can climb to the top of Everest. This is which Sam says is dumb compared to what Frodo and Sam have climbed for.) I'm a Hip Hop Hobbit, T-Baggin your lives! (Hip-Hop is a type of rap, T-bagging is a term referring to the act of placing a man's genitals on someone's face. This is also a playon word for Baggins, Frodo's last name) Mr. Frodo T-bags as much as Norgay's wives! (Sam refers to Frodo as Mr. Frodo through the series. He also says he t-bags as much Norgay to his many wives, which Norgay has 3.) The Mirror of Galadriel predicts your gonna be ripped (The Mirror of Galadriel is a fountain that predicts the future. Frodo says that it predicts that Hillary and Norgay will lose because...) For trying to outrap our Fellowship! (...They challenged Frodo and Sam's group known as The Fellowship. This also references the title, Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring.) 'Hillary and ''Norgay: '''I've been knighted by a queen so just don't test me (After the expedition, Hillary was knighted by the queen that same year, knights are usually warriors so Hillary says Frodo and Sam shouldn't mess with them.) Your winnings are more rare then a sight of a Yeti (A Yeti is a snow creature often hidden in snow areas. Norgay insists that Frodo and Sam winning this battle is more rare then a Yeti.) Exploring from pole to pole, from south to the north, (Hillary explored both The North and South Pole.) While some midgets try to fight off some big orcs! (Sauron's army contains Orcs that usually are superior over the hobbits. Hillary also makes fun of Frodo and Sam's size and calls them midgets.) We simply walked to Mordor ''and we proved Boromir wrong!'' (Boromir's famous quote is "One does not simply walk into Mordor" which has spawned memes. Hillary and Norgay say that they did that just to prove Boromir wrong.) For we won this fight, for sure! ''Since the start of this song!'' (Hillary and Norgay even go on to say they have been winning since the beginning.) There's no way out! ''No reason to bargain!'' (Hillary and Norgay say there's no way out of this battle.) So get back to your hard work in Bilbo's Garden. (Before the events of LoTR, Sam was a gardener for Bilbo Baggins, Frodo's first cousin, Hillary says they should get back to work rather then fighting Hillary and Norgay.) 'Frodo and ''Sam: '''Sam, you think you feel any remorse? (Frodo asks Sam if he has any regret in this battle.) Well, they fall more short than Edmund at the air force. (Edmund was in the air force in WWII but only lasted less then a year, Sam says Hillary and Norgay's rap fall more short then that.) Let's say we spit hot rhymes all the way from Mount Doom (To spit hot rhymes means tough raps, this is also a word on word play from Mt. Doom as its a hot mountain.) More deadlier than a Balrog sitting in a room. (A Balrog is one of the most deadly creatures in LoTR, Sam says their rap is more deadly.) We are the best of the best! We're sure to be bragging! (Frodo and Sam say they're the best climbers.) This Sherpa and Captain Boomerang better be Baggins. (Sam calls Norgay a sherpa, which guids people to mountains which was his job, and he calls Hillary, Captain Boomerang, an austrailian villain in The Flash. To beg means to surrender which is word play for Frodo's last name, Baggins. Sam is saying Hillary and Norgay should start begging for mercy.) It seems Mr. Frodo, these raps have been broken. (Sam tells Frodo that Hillary and Norgay have rapped poorley.) It's simple cause they got served by J.R.R. Tolkein! (Frodo then explains to Sam that they were dominated by Frodo and Sam, who were created by author, J.R.R. Tolkein.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 2 Category:Edmund Hillary and Tenzing Norgay VS Frodo and Sam